


He Belongs To You Not Me

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Diyoza is dead and Mcreary has something he wants to tell Clarke. Bellamy is ready to be there for her.(description sucks story is better)





	He Belongs To You Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea Kinda sorta popped into my head. I also heard in a live stream with @cityofthefeels and @lmreactions that Marcella had the same thought so why not write about it?

Diyoza was dead. It was complications due to the birth of her son. Clarke had did everything she could. Diyoza didn't trust Abby to perform the procedure so she had radioed Clarke to ask if she could come do it. She agreed provided she let everyone of the defectors and Raven out of their shock collars and Murphy and Emori could roam free. Plus Bellamy wasnt about to let her go alone so he, Madi, Monty and Harper came along with her. 

They stayed close incase anyone tried anything. Clarke, Bellamy and Madi were washing and packing up the medical equipment while the baby lay to rest in a makeshift crib close by when Mcreary entered the tent. 

Bellamy was gun ready "what do you want?" He asked. Bellamy was not mcreary's biggest fan. As he was the one to put the shock collar around Clarke. "Relax Romeo, I just need to talk to her, im not gonna do anything crazy." Mcreary tells him. "Bellamy, its fine, he's not gonna try anything with his son in the room. You can put the gun down." Clarke told him calmly. Bellamy listened but still stood on guard incase Clarke was wrong and he did try something. "Madi can you go give these bandages to my mom? I think she said something about needing them earlier." Clarke asked her even though it was a lie. Madi promptly nodded, took the bandages and left. 

"I can assume that you aren't going to leave even if i ask nicely to talk to her alone?" Mcreary asks Bellamy even though he already knows the anwser. "You assume correct. Now tell us what you want and then leave, because i won't hesitate to kill you if you even breathe funny around her got it?". Bellamy threatened while Clarke rolled her eyes. Mcreary looked at both of them and wondered if the both knew that the other was inlove with them. He thought probably not.

"Look, Char knew it was a possibility that she was going to die on the table. Even if everything went right. And from what i hear about you it sounds like you triple check everything before you even begin so i assume thats what happend here." Mcreary started off. "So she told me what she wanted to happen to the little guy if such thing were to happen, which it did." He paused and looked at his son. "She didnt want me to have him." He said.

"Well thats probably a smart move. No offense." Bellamy said Mcreary shook his head as if to say none taken. "So if she didn't want you to have him who did she want to give him to." Clarke asked. "Well that's the thing. I have no idea why she decided this, actually scratch that i know exactly why, Diyoza read your file. Raven managed to find after being asked for it and she knows you cant have kids. She has also seen how you are with Madi that she knew if she left her son in your care, he would be as safe as possible as you would do whatever you could to protect him." Mcreary said.

Clarke's face was white as a ghost. "Wait, Diyoza wants me to take care of him?" Clarke asks. Even though she knows very well that that is what Mcreary is telling her. His nod only confirms it. Clarke staggers back but doesn't fall as Bellamy is there to catch her. Bellamy calls for Murphy to get Clarke a glass of water. "Clarke are you okay?" Bellamy asks worried about his friend, possibly more than friend. They haven't talked about it but now that Bellamy and Echo have broken up, it's a possibility. 

Murphy comes in with the water and Mcreary Leaves. Clarke takes a sip and gives the canteen back to Murphy. "Thanks Murphy, and to anwser your question Bellamy, not really. How am i going to do this?" Clarke asks him when Murphy cuts in. "Okay can someone please fill me in. I mean i'm happy to run water errands but i need to know why i'm doing it." Murphy tells his friends. "When Diyoza died she put her son in Clarkes Custody." Bellamy speaks for her which she is greatful. 

"Oh good so basically a normal day for Clarke then." Murphy says and the both look at him with an eyebrow raised. "What? Its not that surprising considering how you are with Madi, and back at the dropship days everyone called you Mom and Dad behind your backs so really this is just another kid for you to adopt." Murphy tells them like its old news. "Murphy back at the dropship everyone was old enough to make their own decisions. Madi was 6 when i found her so it wasnt like i had to start from the very beginning with her. I've never taken care of a baby before. I wouldn't even know where to start with him." Clarke says as she points to the sleeping baby. Honestly if it wern't for Bellamy rubbing circles on her back, she probably would have passed out by now. "Clarke you're the most maternal person i know, something tells me you'll figure it out." Murphy tells her. "And we'll help you so you won't be totally on your own with this okay." Bellamy tells her and that is what finaaly calms Clarke down.

She walks over to the little boy and looks down at him. Murphy leaves the room to give them privacy because he knows that when Bellamy said that they'd help, he mostly meant him. Bellamy stands next to her and asks "So, what are you going to name him?" Bellamy asks as he takes her hand. She looks at Bellamy and says "Jake Diyoza Griffin" without any hesitation. She is staring into his eyes when Madi bursts into the door. "Mom, Murphy said i'm getting a sibling also known as Diyoza's son is that true?" Madi asks and Calrke is stunned thats the first time Madi has ever called her mom. Madi must realize what she says because she starts to back track. "I hope thats okay... I" before Madi can finish her sentence Clarke brings her into a gigantic hug. "That's more than okay. And as long as your okay with me doing it then yes it's true. But i don't have to do this if you don't want me to." Clarke tells her daughter. "Madi just smiles and says. "He should get the same thing i got. The best mom on earth." That's when Clarke starts to cry and hugs Madi again. Its a couple of seconds before Madi says "Bellamy get in here, i want my two favourite non story people to be hugging me right now." Bellamy joins in at the hug with all 3 of them looking down at Jake Diyoza Griffin thinking there is no place they'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Yes i know mcreary is out of character but for the purposes of this story he needed to be like this. Oh and Diyoza is his middle name just so everyone knows. Let me know if you want a second part of this please. This was one of my favourites to write. Follow me on twitter @hannah_tupling


End file.
